Serendipia
by Caliope Nox
Summary: Nos fijamos metas y sueños, luchamos por lograrlos y nos dejamos la piel en ello pero a veces las mejores cosas no llegan luchando... sólo suceden.
1. El principio

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Mi cuenta bancaria en cero es prueba suficiente. Solo tengo la loca trama que brota en mi cabeza. Si no sigues el manga probablemente encuentres algunos adelantos. Estas advertido, si no vas al día en el manga y prefieres esperar el anime no te recomiendo continuar.

Capítulo 1:

El principio

Había permanecido todo el viaje de regreso a la academia en completo silencio, Aizawa-sensei había conducido sin decir nada dejándolo libre de vagar por sus pensamientos. Se había sentido un poco nostálgico al volver a casa, sus pisos de tatami, el silencio reinante y sus recuerdos de su madre. Al menos los buenos recuerdos antes de que la alejaran de casa. Pero había diferencias de la siempre vacía casa donde creció, Fuyumi y Natsu estaban en casa ese día.

Habían cenado juntos mientras veían televisión y habían hablado un tiempo. Su hermana estaba radiante, feliz con la idea de ser una familia, pero él ya no lo creía posible. Al menos no en esos momentos.

No con su madre en el hospital, no con lo que le ocurrió a Touya, no con la cicatriz en su rostro que le recordaba a diario qué su madre había perdido la razón y lo detestaba hasta el punto de herirlo.

Caminó lentamente hasta la sala común esperando encontrarla vacía, era casi media noche después de todo y solo una pequeña lampara estaba encendida.

"Todoroki-kun"

Una voz femenina lo sorprendió y allí en la sala en casi penumbras sentada en el sofá estaba una de sus compañeras de clase mirándolo con sus enormes ojos color marrón y su cabello castaño revuelto.

"Uraraka, ¿Aún estás despierta?"

Uraraka había estado repasando mentalmente su presupuesto para ese mes, sabía que aún que tenía un poco más de dinero al no tener que pagar la renta de su piso no podía malgastar ni un Yen.

"No podía dormir ¿Fuiste a casa hoy?"

Uraraka permaneció sentada mirándolo fijamente, se le notaba cansado y quizá, aunque no lo conocía bien, parecía triste. Supuso que era un momento difícil con su padre herido en batalla.

"Si, mi padre salió del hospital"

La voz de Todoroki permaneció neutra, quizá solo un leve atisbo de pesar.

"¿Cómo está?"

No eran cercanos, nunca habían tenido el tiempo ni momento de sentarse a charlar y ser amigos, pero Todoroki sabía que esa pregunta era por real interes. Ella era amable por naturaleza y le importaba, quizá solo intentaba hablarle porque era amigo de Midoriya o quizá era solo su forma de ser, pero sentía que podía hablar con ella.

"Su ojo se salvó pero tiene una cicatriz bastante… grande"

Las cicatrices al parecer eran cosa de familia. Tanto físicas como mentales, una lastima que no fueran una u otra, la mayoría de ellos llevaban ambas a esas alturas. Todoroki se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá junto a Uraraka y fijo sus ojos en un punto vacío frente a él. Se veía perdido y solitario y Uraraka sintió deseos de entenderlo, de conocerlo aún cuando sólo fuera un poco.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Siempre había sospechado que había algo mal con el chico prodigio. Era después de todo demasiado serio, demasiado rígido y enfocado para ser un adolescente normal, al principio supuso que era solo la presión de las altas expectativas, pero luego de escuchar un par de comentarios descuidados de Deku supo que había más. Un trasfondo mucho más doloroso que lo había obligado a ser así.

"¿Yo?"

La miro sorprendido, nunca nadie le había preguntado eso a él. La mayoría suponía que por sentir rencor hacia su padre lo que le pudiera pasar le era indiferente, pero realmente no era así aún cuando muchas veces había deseado que lo fuera.

"Si, te escuché llamarlo durante la batalla, estabas asustado. No conozco tus circunstancias, pero sé que existe un buen motivo para el resentimiento que guardas contra él"

Ella estaba allí, dos días atrás en esa misma sala, viendo impotente al héroe Endeavor ser brutalmente atacado, incapaz de apartar la mirada al verlo luchar con fiereza inusitada, alentándolo en silencio al verlo caer y emocionándose al ver como se ponía de pie. Ella que no era nadie, que solo era una espectadora había estado muerta de miedo al verlo luchar hasta el punto de terminar bañado en sangre.

"Tengo que admitir que en ese momento olvidé el pasado, bastardo o no es mi padre y es un héroe extraordinario"

Ella estaba allí cuando Todoroki grito con fuerza, sus palabras parecían ser la respuesta a una pregunta hecha tiempo atrás, una pregunta que quizá en su momento ignoro. Lo sintió en su voz, el miedo y la desesperación cuando el villano lo atacaba sin piedad.

"Eres noble Todoroki-kun. Tienes un buen corazón"

Ella estaba allí cuando al final, maltrecho y agotado había declarado al mundo que estaba bien y vio a Todoroki caer de rodillas completamente conmocionado por lo ocurrido.

"Aún no lo puedo perdonar. Aún pienso que todo es su culpa, no creo que pueda olvidar fácilmente el daño que nos hizo, pero también creo que desea cambiar. Me gustaría ver ese cambio no solo en Endeavor, si no en el hombre, en mi papá."

"Tal vez no sería malo darle una segunda oportunidad y ver qué pasa"

Él quería creer. Quería pensar que llegaría el día en que su madre pudiera dejar ese hospital, que el día en que sus hermanos mayores pudieran perdonar a su padre y en el que el mismo pudiera dejar ir el rencor llegaría. Sabía que no era fácil. No olvidarían tanto dolor, las lágrimas y la desesperación, pero quizá podrían avanzar.

"Tal vez"

Uraraka sonrío un poco, a pesar de estar poco iluminado podía notar como el chico a su lado se relajaba. Parecía a gusto en ese momento. Quizá hablar un poco le había ayudado y ella estaba dispuesta a escucharlo siempre que lo necesitara. Era después de todo una heroína en entrenamiento y si no podía ayudar a un compañero afligido entonces estaba aun muy lejos de su meta.

"¿Te gustaría una taza de té? Creo que te ayudaría a dormir"

Caminó a la cocina y tomo la tetera del fuego, había estado esperando que el agua hirviera cuando el chico llego y supuso que una taza de té le sentaría bien. Su madre solía decir que algo cálido en el estómago ayuda a mitigar la tristeza.

"Si, gracias"

Sirvió con cuidado un par de tazas, endulzo con miel real en lugar de azúcar, su compañero era después de todo un niño rico y supuso que tendría algunos gustos refinados como Momo-Chan.

"Nunca había charlado contigo tanto tiempo Todoroki-kun"

Uraraka le entrego su taza con una sonrisa y hablo bajito, en un susurro confidente. Quizá era la hora, o la semi penumbra, pero se sentía a gusto. Como si pudiera contarle cualquier cosa a esa chica. Se reprendió un poco a si mismo por no tomarse el tiempo de socializar un poco más. Quizá si se estaba perdiendo de mucho al centrarse en sus resentimientos.

"Creo que no, con tantos problemas realmente no es fácil tener tiempo libre"

Se encogió de hombros un poco, catástrofe tras catástrofe la clase A siempre parecía envuelta en los problemas. Villanos en sus prácticas de rescate, villanos en su campamento, villanos atacándolos una y otra vez. Y al menos en su caso también tenia las clases extras por no obtener su licencia.

"Creo que los villanos se sienten atraídos a nuestra clase"

Una sonrisa triste adorno los labios de Uraraka y el no pudo evitar notar que sus ojos marrones se oscurecían un poco ante los recuerdos. Ella había presenciado mucho mas en solo unos meses que muchos héroes en toda una vida de servicio.

"Es Midoriya, lo siguen los problemas"

Una pequeña risita amarga escapo al escucharlo decir eso con resignación. Era cierto, Deku siempre terminaba en el punto central de todo problema y casi siempre herido por su propio Don. Ella había deseado ser como él, fuerte y valiente tantas veces, pero no creía ser capaz de lograrlo.

"Creo que el los encuentra casi siempre, me marcho ya, descansa Todoroki-kun y suerte en tus clases suplementarias"

Todoroki noto la tristeza en la voz de Uraraka al hablar de Midoriya a pesar de que se había alejado para dejar su taza en la cocina, se preguntó si algo había pasado entre ellos. Eran amigos cercanos hasta donde sabía y no había visto nada inusual entre ellos en esos días. Pero bien podría intentar hablar con ella otro día sobre eso, por esa noche era suficiente. Era tarde ya y realmente debía esforzarse en su entrenamiento.

"Gracias Uraraka"

Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba para llevar su propia taza y Uraraka supo que no se refería solo al té. Sintió sus mejillas colorearse ligeramente ante la encantadora y suave sonrisa del chico. Sentía algo por Deku, admiración, respeto o amor no lo sabía, pero era inevitable que algo, un vago cosquilleo y un calorcillo llegara a su rostro al ver a un chico guapo sonreír con esa dulce expresión.

Aturdida se marchó a su habitación y cerró los ojos ignorando las imágenes de Deku herido que volvían a su mente y la de una sonrisa que esa noche había presenciando por primera vez.

._._.

 _Estoy completamente fuera de mi zona de confort._

 _Es realmente la primera vez que escribo sobre este fandom y elegí una pareja que difícilmente ocurrirá pero que me gusta. Encontré realmente muy pocas historias sobre ellos y decidí poner mi granito de arena._

 _Cómo ven está ubicada luego del capítulo 192 y ya que en el manga no tienen una relación profunda me decidí a forzar su interacción. ¿Por qué aquí? Por qué me pareció plausible. Todoroki llega algo confuso y ella está allí, insomne por sus propios problemas y charlan. Sólo una conversación amistosa que es realmente el principio. A partir de aquí me enfocaré a esta pareja y si bien tomaré en cuenta el manga no lo seguiré fielmente desde este punto para lograr profundizar en su relación pero en algún momento debía comenzar._

 _Por qué no van a amarse de inmediato como por arte de magia, el amor será lento y más profundo conforme los capítulos avancen. No actualizo rápido, aviso de antemano. Por desgracia tengo una musa caprichosa y una vida algo demandante. Aun así, avanzare conforme pueda y como el manga evolucione también. Quiero mantener lo más fielmente posible, pero sé que tendré Ooc. Esto es ficción sobre ficción después de todo y nadie excepto el autor es capaz de escribir completamente en personaje._

 _Nox_


	2. Héroes y princesas

**_Capitulo 2:_**

 ** _Héroes y princesas._**

Inevitablemente el tiempo pasaba, desde su ingreso a la UA sentía que los días transcurrían más rápido y la mayor prueba de ello era el clima. La calidez de la primavera era ya solo un recuerdo y el ardiente verano se estaba desvaneciendo en medio de frescas ventiscas que arrastraban las cada vez más ocres hojas de los árboles.

Estaba bastante más frio ese día, el viento golpeaba sin piedad las copas de los árboles y Uraraka decidió que el clima realmente estaba en sintonía con sus emociones. Se sentía deprimida esa mañana.

Su buen humor había muerto muy temprano y hasta el momento no había mejorado ni siquiera dulces panqueques del desayuno.

Sus ojos marrones permanecían fijos en su compañero Deku mientras con desgana arrastraba un trocito de panqueque por el plato empapándolo con sirope de Arce, suspiró notando su aspecto esa mañana, su indomable cabello verdoso estaba tan alborotado que era imposible negar que había estado pasando sus manos por el con desesperación, sus ojos estaba rojos y profundas ojeras eran visibles bajo sus ojos verdes. Se llevó el bocado chorreante a los labios e hizo una mueca ante el sabor, estaba terriblemente dulce.

Deku comía con desgana, su mente lejos de allí, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos para que los ruidos de sus compañeros gritando, riendo o huyendo de un enfurecido Bakugou llegaran a él y la castaña estaba realmente preocupada.

Había intentado hablar con él apenas unos minutos antes, lo había intentado más de una vez pero la primera vez que lo llamo continuo caminando sin notarla y cuando toco suavemente su hombro la sexta vez que lo intentó se había girado con expresión de pánico.

Le había preguntado que le pasaba, realmente le preocupaba, pero Deku le había dado una falsa sonrisa y le aseguro que estaba bien antes de marcharse.

Pero Uraraka tenía la certeza de que no lo estaba. No estaba nada bien. Algo le pasaba y no confiaba en ella para hablarlo aún cuando eran amigos, pensó con tristeza.

Suspiro suavemente mientras tomaba otro chorreante bocado de su desayuno y escuchó el ruido de la silla junto a la suya apartarse.

"Buenos días Uraraka"

Le sonrió a su compañero y lo saludo con una sonrisa pequeña, el chico se veía mucho mejor esa mañana, su piel ya no estaba tan pálida y sus ojeras habían desaparecido, su cabello bicolor estaba bien peinado y su expresión tranquila ya no reflejaba el cansancio de la noche anterior.

"Buen día Todoroki-kun"

De reojo Todoroki había visto a Uraraka fingir comer por unos minutos con su atención centrada en Midoriya y su lamentable aspecto esa mañana. Sabía sin necesidad de preguntar qué algo le ocurría al chico pero que como era habitual él recurriría a All Migth para buscar consejo.

No era algo nuevo que el chico se estresara al punto de murmurar locamente hasta que llegara a una conclusión sobre sus problemas. Estaba seguro de que así era su forma de lidiar con el estrés y las dificultades.

"Uraraka… no te preocupes tanto, Midoriya seguramente saldrá corriendo en cualquier momento a buscar a All Migth y cuando vuelva estará mejor"

La castaña se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su voz tan cerca de ella, le había murmurado bajito muy cerca de su oído para evitar que alguien más lo escuchará, en su sorpresa había hecho flotar su taza de té y Todoroki la atrapó cuando la libero inconscientemente colocándola cuidadosamente de nuevo en la mesa.

"Es solo que me siento inútil , no puedo ayudarle"

La respuesta fue un murmullo débil y afligido que por alguna razón lleno de incomodidad a Todoroki. Era tan extraño verla así de desanimada. Ella era siempre enérgica y alegre, al mirarla no pudo evitar pensar que esa apariencia preocupada y deprimida no era para ella.

"No siempre podemos salvar a todos, algunas personas necesitan ganar sus propias batallas y quizá para Midoriya este es uno de esos momentos"

Sin saber que mas decir a la silenciosa chica apartó su desayuno incompleto y se encaminó hasta su habitación para prepararse, ese día tenían entrenamiento y el clima comenzaba a ser ligeramente más frío.

El invierno estaba llegando y agradecía eso, pero Todoroki no lograba disfrutarlo del todo, sus emociones aún estaban revueltas después de ver a su padre casi morir y remover los viejos recuerdos y rencores al hablar con sus hermanos.

Se vistió con calma y alejo de su mente a su padre, a sus hermanos, a su madre de expresión triste y a la desconcertante imagen de Uraraka decaída. Quizá era simplemente como su hermana que de vez en cuando entraba en misteriosas rachas de cambios de ánimo y fases depresivas seguidas de otras de animo brillante.

Quizá era solo la naturaleza femenina y nunca la había observado lo suficiente como para poder notarlo.

Estaba agotada, demasiado cansada después de ese largo muy largo día de entrenamiento y aún cuando sentía unas inmensas ganas de tirarse en su cama y dormir una semana el sofá la tenía prisionera.

Era la última en la sala, todos sus compañeros se habían marchado ya a dormir unos minutos antes y estaba pensando en realmente permanecer allí hasta la mañana siguiente cuando la voz de Todoroki la despertó un poco.

"Uraraka si te quedas allí podrías despertar con las manos de Mineta en algún lugar inapropiado"

Despertó por completo cuando la imagen mental de ser tocada por el enano pervertido llegó a su mente.

"Iré a mi habitación en un minuto, en cuanto esté maligno sofá me deje ir"

Una pequeña sonrisa se dejó entrever en los labios del chico al ver la mueca horrorizada de Uraraka de solo pensar en ser asaltada por el pervertido residente de los dormitorios. Pero aún así permanecía tirada sin gracia alguna en el sofá.

"Estas cansada"

Uraraka asintió débilmente con la cabeza, si estaba agotada. Había estado intentando mejorar a toda marcha y sus duros entrenamientos le estaban pasando factura. Pero con esfuerzo miro el rostro serio de su compañero antes de responder.

"Completamente agotada, me encantaría dormir una semana completa"

Se había asustado hasta la muerte al darse cuenta de que Deku estaba fuera de control pero gracias al cielo que el lavado de cerebro había funcionado y pudieron continuar con su combate.

"Fue un día bastante duro"

Habían pasado cosas bastante raras en esos combates y ganas les había costado muchísimo esfuerzo.

"Si, pero aprendí bastante al observar a otros equipos"

Shinso y Monoma habían resultado ser excelentes y esa victoria les había costado demasiado esfuerzo tanto físico como mental.

"Estaba segura que habíamos mejorado mucho más pero realmente la clase B fue extraordinaria. Creo que nos confiamos un poco al enfrentarnos a villanos constantemente y pensamos que estábamos preparados para cualquier cosa. subestimamos a nuestros rivales"

Todoroki miró su mano izquierda con una sensación de pensar. Había estado odiando tanto su quirk de fuego por tanto tiempo que incluso en esos momentos en los que lo aceptaba como algo propio y no una extensión de su padre no lograba dominar el fuego por completo. Su voz fue un susurro monótono pero Uraraka notó en el fondo un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

"Tienes razón, estas batallas de práctica me demostraron que mi control sobre las llamadas es… inadecuado"

Uraraka sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado y sentándose lentamente tomo la mano del chico que aún permanecía de pie frente a ella.

"Nos esforzaremos, estoy segura de que podemos mejorar mucho mas"

Sonrió con tanta confianza como le fue posible mientras intentaba animarlo. El había hecho lo mismo por ella y deseaba pensar que podían ser amigos y no simplemente conocidos con amigos en común como lo eran hasta el momento.

"Tienes razón, incluso mi dominio sobre el hielo tomó mucho esfuerzo"

Desde niño siempre había sentido mayor afinidad por su lado derecho, la herencia de su madre y a pesar de ese horrible momento en el que su madre perdió el control de sus emociones y lo lastimó jamás dejó de amarla.

"Siempre pensé que eras un genio, de los que obtienen fácilmente un poder abrumador… pero estaba equivocada. Trabajas duro cada día Todoroki-kun"

Había juzgado de una forma bastante simplista a su compañero y le avergonzaba descubrir que había estado equivocada todo el tiempo, el chico frente a ella había pasado por pruebas tan difíciles desde niño y aún así deseaba ser un héroe y ayudar a otros.

"Tu también Uraraka, te esfuerzas por mejorar, tanto que terminas prisionera de ese diabólico sofá esperando ser atacada por Mineta"

Uraraka río ante lo dicho, su voz había sido seria, casi como siempre pero había una pequeña y casi imperceptible chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

"Esa fue una broma cruel Todoroki-kun… si no me doliera tanto todo mi cuerpo te mandaría a flotar en el techo toda la noche"

Una sonrisa pequeña se le escapo a Todoroki al ver a su castaña compañera intentar levantarse sin lograrlo y sin meditarlo decidió hacer lo que hacen los héroes. Ayudar a la dama en apuros.

"Me disculpo Uraraka por la broma, vamos sube te llevaré a tu habitación"

Uraraka lo vio colocarse agachado frente a ella invitándola a subir a su espalda y se sonrojo violentamente al imaginar lo cerca que estarían si ella se atreviera a subir y negando energéticamente con su cabeza antes de tartamudear una respuesta.

"No es necesario. De verdad, eventualmente iré a mi habitación"

Quizá Uraraka tenía razón en que eventualmente iría a su habitación pero algo le decía que era mejor llevarla allí antes de que el agotamiento del día terminara por caer sobre la chica y se quedara dormida.

Se levantó tranquilamente y con un movimiento fluido la cargo entre sus brazos colocando un brazo en su espalda y el otro bajo sus rodillas.

"Esta bien supongo que esto es más apropiado para una dama en apuros"

Uraraka completamente ruborizada se sujetó al cuello del chico al sentir como su cuerpo se separaba del sofá para ser acercado con firmeza al tibio cuerpo de Todoroki.

"Todoroki-kun… bajarme puedo caminar"

Estaba segura de que si se sonrojaba un poco más su rostro podría arder por combustión espontánea. Nunca había sido cargada así antes y aún menos con su peso sin alterar con su Quirk.

"No es necesario, te llevare"

Oculto su rostro contra el cuello de Todoroki quien sonrió un poco al notar como dejaba de luchar por bajar y como la punta de sus orejas se tornaba ligeramente roja. Era bastante divertido ver las diferentes reacciones de la chica, ella era completamente honesta siempre sin ocultar ni un poco sus emociones.

Camino con total tranquilidad hasta llegar a la habitación de la chica y la dejo suavemente en la puerta y sonrió al verla cubrir su rostro con ambas manos.

"Buenas noches Uraraka"

Se alejó de ella sonriendo y pensando que podría ser entretenido estar cerca de Uraraka y ser amigos.

"Todoroki-kun… gracias"

Avergonzada y sonrojaba tomó la manija de la puerta y antes de que se alejara demasiado le agradeció a su compañero antes de entrar a su cuarto y dejarse caer en su cama dispuesta a gritar un poco en su almohada.

Ella sentía algo por Deku pero había decidido no distraerse con pensamiento románticos si quería ser una heroína pero era inevitable sentir como su corazón golpeaba violentamente en su pecho y sus mejillas ardían al recordar la sensación del firme cuerpo de Todoroki Shouto sostenerla como a las princesas en los cuentos que solía leerle su madre para dormir.

Agotada cerro los ojos y decidió que ser amiga del atractivo Todoroki sería definitivamente toda una experiencia.

 _¿A dónde me llevará está historia? No lo sé. Honestamente intentaba escribir mi próximo capítulo de otra historia y mi mente desconecto. Cuando mi hija me llamo para que le diera jugó leí lo escrito y allí estaba Todoroki llevando a Uraraka como una princesa._

 _Decidí convertirlo en un capítulo porque yo siempre eh pensando que cada historia tiene vida propia y si esto resultó pues veremos a donde quieren ir este par. Supongo que tardarán poco en llegar a ser buenos amigos a este paso…_

 _Ahora agradezco profundamente agregar la historia a favoritos y comentar. Me hace feliz leerlos. Sobre el uso de raya soy consiente de que es la forma correcta de escribir los diálogos pero desde hace ya bastante eh usado comillas, lo eh intentado con guiones pero me resulta sumamente difícil y al final siempre termino volviendo a las comillas, es por decirlo de alguna manera un capricho literario que espero sepan disculparme. Antes contaba con una amiga que cambiaba de comillas a guiones mis textos pero ya no es posible que me ayude así que espero que el formato no les moleste._

 _Por favor siéntase libres de comentar y por favor denle a esta pobre mujer algo de contacto con personas de más de tres años… pasó casi todo el tiempo sola con mi hija y les agradecería muchísimo la charla._

 _se despide Nox._


	3. Sonrisa asesina

Como parecia ser ya una tradición era la única despierta esa noche, había sentido añoranza por su hogar y recordaba los días horneando con su madre en fechas especiales con cariño pues no siempre tenían oportunidades hacerlo debido al trabajo de sus padres.

Solía cocinar con su madre al ritmo de la música que sonara en la radio cuando era pequeña mientras reían, cantaban y bailaban y ese día se sentía tan nostálgica por su familia que había asaltado los ingredientes de Satou y había comenzado a preparar algo dulce y delicioso en la soledad de la cocina mientras el resto de sus compañeros dormían.

Había colocado algo de música a bajo volumen y bailaba y cantaba mientras preparaba los ingredientes, mezclaba y batía todo alegremente disfrutando de la experiencia de cocinar algo que tantas veces su madre le preparó de niña esta vez por si misma y dejo que el proceso continuara alegremente hasta que casi sin darse cuenta estaba decorando emocionada un Cheesecake ligeramente desigual con crema batida.

—Eso huele delicioso Uraraka

Ochako saltó un poco mientras colocaba la crema sobre el cheesecake y al darse vuelta se había encontrado con su compañero Todoroki algo somnoliento de pie en la cocina bostezando discretamente.

Su cabello estaba alborotado y salvaje como rara vez ocurría pues incluso en batalla su cabello solía lucir brillante y perfecto, no es que ella se la pasara mirándolo claro, pero era una chica y sentía cierta inclinación a mirar chicos guapos.

Y Todoroki era guapísimo, incluso con sus ojos algo hinchados y su ropa arrugada que delataban que hasta hacía unos minutos el estaba durmiendo estaba adorablemente atractivo.

—Sientate Todoroki-Kun, acompáñame a tomar un poco de té con una rebanada de cheesecake.

El chico asintió débilmente y se sentó en la barra de la cocina mirando atentamente a su compañera bailar un poco sacudiendo las caderas al ritmo de la música. Ella tenia algo de crema en el cabello y las mejillas muy rojas por el calor de la cocina pero su sonrisa era tan brillante que no podía evitar sentir algo de esa alegría contagiarse y sus propios labios hicieron una muy pequeña sonrisa que ella se perdió al estar de espaldas a él.

Shouto siempre había pensado que Uraraka tenía una sonrisa tan alegre como su personalidad al mismo tiempo que conservaba un aire infantil pese a ser una chica increíblemente fuerte. Era inteligente y siempre encontraba maneras creativas de usar su don para ayudarse en batalla.

Aún sonriente Uraraka colocó frente a el una rebanada de cheesecake y una humeante taza de té. Era un dia muy frío y esa noche la cocina estaba agradablemente cálida, Todoroki no tenía muchos recuerdos de momentos tan agradablemente hogareños y se sintió ligeramente triste.

Pero al mismo tiempo era algo emocionante, vivir los placeres pequeños de la vida como una taza de té caliente en un día frío y comer algo dulce con una buena amiga.

—Gracias Uraraka, se ve delicioso.

Ochako soltó una risita y se sonrojo, de alguna manera comenzaba a entender las sutiles diferencias en la aparentemente monocorde voz del chico, la amabilidad de la que el era capaz era bastante obvia para ella en esos momentos y quizá no pudiera usar una amplia sonrisa como all Might o la tímida e inocente que esbozaba Deku para calmar a los ciudadanos pero había algo en la tranquilidad que Todoroki Shouto irradiaba que te hacía sentir cómodo y seguro.

Tomo un bocado y sonrío ante los recuerdos, su mamá, su papá y ella comiendo juntos y felices. Las risas, los chistes malos de su padre, la sonrisa dulce de su madre. Todo volvió a ella en un solo bocado y sonrió aún más.

Estaba dispuesta a tomar otro bocado cuando la vista frente a ella la dejó paralizada de impresión.

Jamás, de verdad jamás había soñado con presenciar algo así. Por un momento al ver esa imagen frente a ella su respiración se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron y algo extraño le ocurrió a su corazón, sus latidos se detuvieron de golpe solo para volver de una manera alarmantemente rápida unos segundos despues.

Su tenedor estaba congelado a medio camino de su boca, su cheesecake olvidado por completo mientras veía a Todoroki Shouto llevarse un trocito de cheesecake a los labios, masticarlo con los ojos cerrados y sonreir.

Una sonrisa completamente espontánea que la dejo congelada. Sus ya sonrojadas mejillas ardieron al darse cuenta que jamás había visto a su compañero sonreír así, una sonrisa amplia que mostraba unos bonitos dientes blancos, que curbaba sus labios y lograba que sus ojos brillaran de alegría pura y era francamente la sonrisa más bonita que había visto nunca.

Sacudió su cabeza insistentemente para despejarse y se llevó su propio postre a la boca, era delicioso pero estaba tan atrapada en esa sonrisa que fue incapaz de contener sus palabras que escaparon en medio de un suspiro aturdido.

—Ojalá sonrieras más Todoroki-Kun

Todoroki la miro interrogante antes de que su sonrisa disminuyera al recordar las palabras de Mt. Lady y borrar su sonrisa de inmediato.

—No me gustaría provocar muertes Uraraka, especialmente no la tuya.

El sonrojo de Ochako se incrementó tanto que estaba segura que comenzaría a salirle vapor por las orejas en cualquier instante. Quizá vivía en un dormitorio mixto y estaba en contacto constante con sus compañeros pero aún no era inmune a palabras como esas dichas por un chico tan guapo.

—Eso fue solo una expresión, ella se refería a que si sonríes las chicas lo amaran.

Claro que era adorable verlo ser tan inocente pero seria una pena privar al mundo de esa sonrisa.

—¿Por que?

Y Ochako sonrió ante la imagen de sus ojos confundidos y su seño fruncido. Su cabello alborotado y esa aura adormilada eran algo que estaba segura que pocos habían podido ver.

—A las chicas nos gusta ver chicos guapos sonreir Todoroki-Kun

Todoroki frunció un poco más el seño ante la risita de Uraraka, con la cicatriz en su rostro él nunca se consideró a sí mismo como alguien atractivo para las chicas, ni tampoco había estado interesado en nada más que dominar sus habilidades.

—Yo no creo serlo Uraraka

Uraraka frunció el ceño en un pequeño puchero de confusión. Es decir era obvio para ella cuanta atención femenina, y alguna masculina, atraía su compañero pero el no era un chico dado a las mentiras.

—Tu modestia es adorable... pero lo eres. Y mucho según las chicas de la academia. Creo que debes notar como te miran.

Pero la cara de incredulidad de Todoroki le dejó muy claro que el no lo había notado. No había ni un poco de falsedad en su rostro.

—Mi cicatriz no es precisamente pequeña. Cuando alguien me mira simplemente pienso que están mirándola.

Quizá eso era verdad pero al mismo tiempo las chicas veían esa cicatriz como parte del misterio que resultaba Todoroki al ser tan serio todo el tiempo, Uraraka al principio lo creyó alguien frío y distante pero al conocerlo realmente se dio cuanta cuán cálido podía ser y cuán profundamente ocultaba sus heridas para que el mundo solo viera la ira y el rencor.

—Eres muy atractivo y no deberías ocultar tu sonrisa.

El era un chico de mentalidad inocente en muchos aspectos pero eso lo hacía ser especialmente adorable y Uraraka sentía un pequeño impulso de cuidar de él y alegrarlo un poco.

—No suelo tener muchos motivos para sonreír... pero puedo intentarlo. Gracias Uraraka.

Comiendo el último trozo de su pastel Todoroki sonrio y Uraraka se sonrojo sonriendo en respuesta con alegría.

—De nada, Todoroki-kun.

Ambos continuaron sentados allí bebiendo su té en un cómodo silencio mientras meditaban por que sentían ese deseo de volver a ver la sonrisa del otro y en el caso de Uraraka planeando cocinar algo de soba la próxima vez.


End file.
